


Pre-Date

by CarlyWinchester



Series: Cutest Couple [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyWinchester/pseuds/CarlyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico start their first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Date

**Author's Note:**

> I received many requests to continue Cutest Couple on Fanfic.net and AO3. It wasn't my origional intention to continue, but after the requests, I decided to add another chapter. I know where I want to go with the story, but I'm a little stuck on how to get there, so here's a quick filler. I hope you all like it :)

~flashback~  
"Hey, Nico." Nico looked to where the voice was coming from, and saw a tall blond boy looking at him. Will. 

"Uh, hi." Will took the seat next to Nico and pulled out his phone. 

"So I was thinking about our date tomorrow, and realized I don't have your cell number or anyway to contact you really, so mind giving me your number?" Will asked, a small blush creeping on his face. 

"Y-yeah, sure." Nico took Wills phone and typed in his number, causing Will to grin widely. 

"Thanks! I'll call you later today. I was thinking dinner and movie? I know it's the usual first date idea, but it’s actually not a bad idea because if you go to a movie, you have something to talk about during dinner so there isn't any awkward silences -"

"Yeah, sounds great." Nico cut Will off, seeing him going into a ramble. 

"Awesome. I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow. Text me your address." Will said with a grin, getting up from his seat. 

"O...kay..." Nico's heart was slamming itself against his chest in a rapid rate, making him dizzy. Nico watch as Will left the cafeteria, then felt his pocket buzz. Taking out his phone, Nico read his text. 

Hey it's Will :)

Nico smiled and replied. He was looking forward to his date. 

¬

Nico wondered what the hell he was thinking as he paced his living room floor. Hazel watched tiredly. 

“Nico, calm down.” 

“I can’t. He’s late! What if he’s not coming!?”

“Nico, it’s 6:01. Hardly considered late.” Hazel shifted her position on the couch. “Just sit down. He’ll be here soon.” Nico nodded. 

“Yeah. Of course. You’re right.” Nico sat down on the plush cushion next to Hazel. His sister smiled at him, and he grinned back, before hearing the loud doorbell and jumping to his feet.

“He’s here!” Nico stumbled over to the door, and flung it open, coming face to face with a buff Asian boy. “Frank?” Nico sighed.

“Uh…hi. Hazel invited me over…” Nico stepped to the side.

“Yeah, yeah. Come in.” 

“Uh, thanks.” Frank said, stepping into the threshold as Nico looked outside. After a couple seconds, he slowly closed the door.

“Hey, Frank.” Hazel greeted, standing up to meet him.

“And another thing!” Nico called out, “Frank is on time, but Will isn’t!? That’s so unfair!” Frank thought for a second, debating if he should call out Nico on his blatant rudeness, or try and stay on his girlfriend’s older brother’s good side. 

“Nico, it’s fine! Frank was forty-five minutes late on our first date, and Will is only” Hazel looked at the clock, “three.” Nico huffed, and sat down.

“That’s true.” Nico mumbled, then shot up again. “But he’s Frank! He fell down the stairs on his way out, and spent the next twenty minutes being scolded at by his grandmother for being clumsy!”

“I’m right here.” Frank mumbled, crossing his arms. “I can hear everything you’re saying.”

“Nico, being a couple minutes late is normal. He probably got lost on his way here. It’s his first time driving to our house, anyway. Wait to be nervous when he’s thirty minutes late, okay?”

“Yeah,” Frank chimed in “just take a deep breath.” Nico slumped onto the couch, and slid down until his back was on the seat, and his head was resting at an angle. He closed his eyes, and deeply breathed in, and slowly released the air. Opening his eyes, he looked down at his shirt.

“How do I look? Am I wearing too much black?” Nico asked, motioning down to his black V-neck, black jeans, and black zip-up sweatshirt. Sitting up, Nico tugged at his sweatshirt sleeve. “Is this too casual? Should I have gone for my aviator jacket instead? I mean, it’s kind of hot out, so I’d rather wear something light, but if it’s too casual then-”

“No, Nico. You look fine.” Hazel reassured him.

“Wait, just fine? Not good? Are you just saying that to be nice?” Nico stood up. “That’s it, I’m going to change!” 

“Nico, you look amazing. Tell him, Frank.” Hazel said. Frank stuttered.

“Uh, yeah, man. You look really good.” Nico stood in place, staring down at his clothing, contemplating what to do, when the doorbell chimed. Nico’s head shot up.

“He’s here.” Nico whispered. Hazel grinned widely.

“Take a deep breath, and go answer the door. You’ll do great.” Nico nodded and slowly walked to the door, gulping. “Have fun.”

“Bye.” Nico replied, one hand on the door-nob. He took a deep breath, and pulled the door open.

“Hi.” Will said, with a large grin. “Sorry I’m late, I got a little lost.”

“That’s okay.” Nico replied, unable to see Hazel’s smug ‘I told you so’ look behind him. 

“Ready to go?” Will asked. 

“Yeah.” Nico replied. He walked out the door, turning his head to say bye to Frank and Hazel, and shut the door, walking to Will’s car.

“Hey, Hazel? I have a question.” Frank said, when the door shut.  
“Yeah?”

“Why was Nico so nervous? I’ve never seen him like that before.” Frank admitted. Hazel took his hand, and smiled.

“Because Will is the first person to ask him out since…ever.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, and I guess he’s just…unsure of how to respond or even act on a date.”

“So he’s afraid of messing up?” Hazel nodded.

“Terrified.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review :)


End file.
